


Todd's Epic Road Trip Of Awesomeness

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Todd and the Book of Pure Evil
Genre: Camaro Feels, Crack, Crossover, Derek is done with this shit, Derek's POV, Sexual Assault of a Car! - it's totally a thing!, Stoner Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets the full Todd Smith experience, unfortunately, so does his car.</p><p>Todd was mostly ignoring their conversation, but shouted loudly “Todd’s Epic Road Trip Of Awesomeness!” every couple minutes in between humping the bonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todd's Epic Road Trip Of Awesomeness

“Dude your car is like awesome, I totally want to have sex with it , or in it I’m not picky.” He was going to kill Stiles. Growling at the teenager, he barked “Stiles get him away from my car!”  
Stiles lunged forward with half his body while the other half tried to step back, he really was that un-co-ordinated, Stiles garbled something vaguely intelligible, too fast for Derek to really follow. Breathing deeply the teenager tried again while Derek kept a close watch on the stoner stroking the Camaro. “Stow the grumpy face Derek, I don’t deserve it. I’m not the one related to the dick with the hard on for Georgie.” Yes his car was named Georgie and no there was nothing wrong with that. He raised an eyebrow and desperately tried to ignore Todd as he covertly humped his car. If he pretended to ignore it then maybe it would go away because he really didn’t want to get arrested again, not even if it was really worth it. 

Stiles glared at stoner dude and huffed in disdain muttering “He’s Scott’s cousin alright. He’s doing some road trip thing and decided to stop in, only Scott hates the guy so he foisted him off on me! Just standing near him makes my IQ drop. You’re standing downwind and have like supe senses, how are you not high off his fumes?”  
Todd was mostly ignoring their conversation, but shouted loudly “Todd’s Epic Road Trip Of Awesomeness!” every couple minutes in between humping the bonnet. Derek couldn’t help but whimper a little, he loved the Camaro and she was being defiled. He would make Scott pay for this. By the pissed off expression on Stiles’ face, he wasn’t the only one seeking vengeance. “How long is he here for?”  
Stiles slumped down into himself, his scent reeking of dejection. “All month Derek, he’s here to find himself away from the evil influence of the three dudes and the really evil book of evil.”  
Was that even a sentence? “What?” Stiles waved his arms in the air to signal confusion (or maybe mating season?) as he shouted “I don’t know! He’s been going on about evil books and satanic cults all morning. He’s either completely lost it or is like the Son of Satan, only not in a hot Reyes Farrow way.”  
Derek was going to ignore the last half of that sentence because he really didn’t want to know. Instead he eyeballed the kid and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, cringing a little as he dragged Todd (and his fumes) closer to them both, “You will stay the fuck away from my car or I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”  
He let his fangs flash and his eyes shine, the guy didn’t even blink! He shoved him hard enough that he stumbled back three steps and Derek was done with this. He tugged Stiles by the waist and forced him into the car, leaving the guy confused on the pavement. 

By the time he settled behind the wheel Stiles was strapped in and giving Todd the finger, “So Der where we going?”  
Wasn’t it obvious at this point? It wasn’t like he had any other fucking options and Christ he was going to kill that kid for this, “Your helping me buy a new car. He’s ruined this one.”  
Instead of sympathising or expressing any form of concern, Stiles laughed. Full on head back, gut busted, laughed at him. With a squeal of tires they were off and Derek was not going to cry.


End file.
